coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Webster
William "Bill" Webster was a character in Coronation Street. He appeared from Ep 2384 - 6 Feb 1984 to Ep 2481 - 9 Jan 1985 originally. He returned in Ep 3887 - 26 Jul 1995 and left in 1997 and returned in 2006 to 2010 and made his latest appearance in Ep 7768 - 29 Dec 2011. He is the father of Kevin Webster and his sister Debbie. Bill was played by Peter Armitage. Biography Backstory William Geoffrey Webster was born on the 21st November 1942 in Weatherfield to Jim Webster and Helen Webster. Bill was their only child. He met Alison Cartwright and they married on the 3rd April 1964. They had a son Kevin John Webster in September 1965 and a daughter Debbie Webster in 1968. 12 years later, Alison Webster died of breast cancer, aged around 36. 1984-1985 In early 1984, Bill showe d an interest in the late Len Fairclough's builders Yard, Victoria Street, 2 months after his death. Bill lived a few streets away from Coronation Street and made The Rovers Return his local. He accidentally made Rita Fairclough injure her foot when he left a toolbox in the way when he was fixing the flooring in the corner shop. Rita kept interfering in how Bill was running her late husbands yard and he begun to regret taking it over. He did however decide to keep running the yard. He started to show an interest in buying Number 11 Coronation Street, as Elsie Tanner's daughter Linda Cheveski was handling the sale of the house since Elsie emigrated that January. Linda visited Coronation Street and her and Bill started to become friendly. Linda arranged for Elsie to sell the house to Bill. They called off their relationship when Bill said he was not interested. Linda then returned to Birmingham. Bill had to cope with wayward daughter Debbie's rebellious ways. In late 1984, Bill started dating Elaine Prior, who was the niece of no other than Percy Sugden, the nosey and know it all Coronation Street resident. Percy thought Bill was not right for Elaine but Bill and Elaine told him to mind his own business. In December 1984, Bill planned to give up The Builder's Yard and leave Weatherfield for a new life with Elaine and Debbie, 250 miles away in Southampton, as Elaine wanted to run a salon down there. Bill and Elaine married in January 1985 in Weatherfield, even though Kevin refused to move with them. One their wedding day that day, they left Coronation Street in a taxi bound for the train station to go to Southampton. 1985-1995: Life away from Weatherfield In January 1985, the Websters settled down to their new life in Southampton. By mid 1986, Elaine was pregnant and the family were living in Germany by December when baby Carl Webster was born. In 1994, Elaine had an affair with Bill's boss. Bill thumped the man and got the sack. He lived alone for a while. By mid 1995 he decided to return to England - Weatherfield bound. 1995-1997 Bill returned to Weatherfield in July 1995, after 10 years away, and having split up with Elaine, he had returned from Germany alone. Bill went into partnership with Jim McDonald. Bill started a relationship with Maureen Elliott, who was Fred Elliott's wife, and they left for Germany in October 1997 - leaving Fred devastated. 2006-2011 After 2011 Bill and Pam didn't go ahead with their wedding and split up for unknown reasons, with Bill moving back to Germany. Kevin and his son Jack went to stay with Bill in 2013 when he suffered a heart attack, and remained with him until March the following year. However after just getting back, Kevin and Jack returned to Germany a month later after he suffered a fall, and they remained with him until September that year. In 2017, Kevin and Jack went to visit Bill in Germany. Background information After battling bowel cancer in 2014, Peter Armitage revealed that he was up for returning to the show, especially at the time when his on-screen son Kevin Webster was returning to the series. But sadly in December 2018 he passed away, ruling out any possible comeback. Bill's death is yet to be addressed on-screen. Memorable info Appearances: 6 February 1984–9 January 1985, 26 July 1995–3 October 1997, 15 October 2006–17 December 2010, 18 April 2011, 29 September–29 December 2011 Born: 21st November 1942 Full Name: William Geoffrey Webster Parents: Jim Webster and Helen Webster Siblings: None Spouse: Alison Cartwright (1964-1980), Elaine Prior (1985-c1995), Maureen Elliott (1998-present) Children: Kevin Webster (1965), Debbie Webster (1968), Carl Webster (1986) Grandchildren: Rosie Webster, Sophie Webster, Jake Webster, Jack Webster Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1984. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Websters. Category:1942 births. Category:1964 Marriages Category:1985 Marriages Category:Builders Category:Handymen Category:Rovers Return staff.